Shion Yang Tertukar
by i-chin
Summary: Kaito yang tumbennya bayar es krim dan tidak telat pergi ke kantornya mendengar gosip bahwa bosnya, yang bernama Akaito yang katanya memiliki marga sama dengannya yaitu Shion. wah kasian ya? apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? kita lihat di episode yang selanjutnya! Lawak garing for chp 1, chp selanjutnya diusahakan lebih lawak. Mind for RnR pls minna san?


**SHION YANG TERTUKAR**

**HAHAHAHAH Maap saya bikin FF nista ini 8D tapi sumpah saya dapet ini gegara ngomong sama temen tentang sesuatu XD maapkan saya kaito akaito dan shion pemili(?) yg lainnya, btw enjoy 8)**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is Yamaha, Crypton Future Media owner. Cerita ini Cuma karangan gaje yg muncul gitu aja di otak nista ini**

**Summary : Seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan syal yg bernada sama dengan rambutnya dan makanan favoritnya yaitu es krim tercinta itu kaget saat mengetahui nama bos dikantornya memiliki nama marga yang sama yaitu "shion" jengjengjeng apakah yang terjadi yuk kita lihat ke TKP! /ha /lukiraovj enjoy minna~ 83**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut biru berjalan memasuki **minimarket** untuk mencari makanan atau bisa disebut makanan ringan tercintanya itu, apakah itu? Yup! Itu es krim. Maniak es krim berambut biru itu berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil **sedikit **es krim **menurutnya.** Setidaknya dia tidak membeli satu kulkas. Ah jadi kuingat saat musim panas lalu di Tokyo manusia ini hamper membeli satu kulkas, dan saat dia menuju kasir sayangnya dompetnya ketinggalan di rumah. Untungnya saat itu ada adiknya Kaiko Shion yang bersurai sama dengan maniak satu ini. wah beruntung nasib Manusia biru itu jika tidak sudah dibawa ke pos **security** dia, hahaha. Ngomong-ngomong manusia berambut biru itu memiliki Kaito yg sering dipanggil adiknya adalah **BAKAito.**

Setelah membeli es krim dan membayarnya, terdengar aneh bukan? Kaito? Bayar es krim? Demi apa? Biasanya aja ngutang, palingan juga dia ngembat uang merah-merah di dompet emak atau nggak adik ternistanya itu. Nama sama muka doang sih kece tapi saying tukang ngutang. Coba manusia satu ini sepintar Kaito Kid, wah banyak sudah fansnya.

Cuaca terasa begitu terik, hari pun menjelang siang. Kaito melihat kearah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh "—mampus" Kaito berlari menuju area **taxi**, tp nihil. Tidak ada taxi satupun disana, dan yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah becak, Kaito mendesah dan pergi ke tempat sebuah abang becak itu "—bang ke PT. Crypton bisa? Buru-buru nih ntar gue kasih ceban. Boleh ya bang? Tambah es krim gue deh" Rayu Kaito pada abang tukang becak. "boro-boro dek PT. Crypton segitu jauh lo nyuruh gue kesana? Pulang-pulang gempor, mati aja gue. Gak mau" jawab Abang becak. "ayolah bang— jarang-jaarang ada tukang becak di Tokyo gue pengen ngerasain naik becak kayak begimana—boleh ya?" Rayu Kaito lagi sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bak kumpulan manusia yang ada di –coret –tamanlawang-coret-. "gue bilang gak—" "Beeeh! Babeeh—" sebelum abang becak itu menjawab, ada suara yg terdengar familiar di telinga abang becak itu "—dicarik emak noh. Katanya Mikuo-nii nemu beha disana terus lapor ke emak. Babe seling—" sebelum anak perempuan itu melanjutkan kata-katanya mulutnya langsung di bekep oleh tukang becak tersebut "Mikuo brengsek—bilang ke emak kalo babe lagi narik becak. Dek ayo naik abang anterin ke PT. Crypton" Tutur Tukang becak setelah melepaskan tangan dari mulut anak berambut biru tosca itu. Setelah mendengarnya Kaito langsung menaiki becak tersebut dan abang becak menaiki sepeda becaknya dan melesat kencang meninggalkan anaknya.

"Itu tadi siapa bang?" Tanya Kaito yang cengo melihat adegan tadi "kepo. Kudet banget sih, makanya apdet" Jawab Abang. "beh—saya nanya baik-baik bang, cantik lo" terang Kaito. "iyaiya, dia anak gue. Cantik kan? Nape emangnye? Lo naksir? Lo gaboleh naksir dia sebelum lo bisa ngelangkahin mayat becak gue" Jawab Abang sombong. Kaito ber **sweatdrop **ria setelah mendengar kata abang. "namanya siapa bang?" Tanya Kaito lagi. "Namanye? Miku Hatsune. Lo tau gak keluarga abang itu kece. Anak abang Miku sama Mikuo itu rambutnya biru tosca, abang sama bini warna pink. Sodara abang rambutnya ijo daun muda, warna-warni kan?" Pamer Abang. "wah iya keren bang. Nama abang siapa ngomong-ngomong?" Tanya Kaito. "Nama gue? Luki Megurine, orang kece tp saying pekerjaan gue gak sekece muka gue. Ngapain nanya? Eh maap gue bukan maho" Jawab Abang sangsi. "gue masih normal kali bang—" Mereka asik ngomong panjang lebar. Tapi Kaito terus teringat pada anak abang Luki yang memiliki nama Miku itu. Mungkin dia naksir. Hanya munkin loh. Lama mereka ngobrol tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di PT. Crypton Perusahaan paling besar se-Tokyo. Setelah turun dari becak Kaito mengeluarkan dompetnya dan setelah melihat dompetnya raut wajahnya seperti berkata 'mampus'. Ternyata uang yang didompetnya habis untuk beli es krim. "bang—" "ah ceban aja dek gpp, gausah es krim, abang gasuka yang manis-manis" potong Abang. "bang kan lo baik tuh boleh ya gue ngutang. nih gue kasih es krim gue buat anak lo aja gpp, buat jaminan ntar gue ganti, tadi abang udah kasi tau alamat ke gue kan? Gampang kok urusannya. Daah~!" Jawab Kaito sambil kabur menuju kantornya yang sudah meninggalkan es krim di bangku becak abang. Abang cuma bisa pake emoji orang marah yang ada di manga.

* * *

"Kaito. Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya seorang perempuan paruh baya dengan rambut coklat manis sebahunya itu. "ah iya, maaf Meiko san. Apa aku ketinggalan rapat?" Tanya Kaito agak ragu. "Kau beruntung rapat ditunda sampai jam dua belas. Setelah rapat selesai kita pesta oke! ada sake disana! Hahahahaha" Ajak perempuan paruh baya itu yang memiliki nama Meiko Sakine. cewek loh, kenapa? heran cewek suka minum sake? ah tidak juga, pegawai di PT. Crypton memang unik semua dan sebagian besar adalah maniak. hahaha keren bukan? "oh? aku beruntung. makasih Meiko san dan untuk pesta itu-aku tidak tau" tolak Kaito sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke ruang kerja dan berjalan meninggalkan Meiko. dia ingat waktu lalu saat dia menjadi korban Meiko yang mabuk karena kebanyakan meminum sake. dirangkul dengan erat dan dengan aroma bau mulut aroma jengkol, pete campur sake yg ulala di indra penciuman Kaito. /seketikadigamparmeiko/ Meiko hanya diam saja melihat Kaito meninggalkannya.

"eh eh bos Akaito lumayan cakep juga ya" "iya iya tapi sepertinya namanya mirip seseorang deh, siapa ya-" "maksudmu Kaito?" "oh iya Kaito! ngomong-ngomong tentang dia, Kaito juga lumayan cakep kok" "iya iya! Kaito san lumayan cakep, tp Akaito lebih menurutku!" Terdengar percakapan antara karyawan perempuan yang sama-sama berambut blonde, saat Kaito membuka pintu ruang kerja. dan terlihat senyuman bangganya dia saat mendengar dirinya dipuji oleh dua penggosip itu dan seketika Kaito tercenggang-cenggang mendengar perkataan duo penggosip itu. "eh aku dengar katanya bos Akaito memiliki marga yang sama dengan Kaito san?" "eehh? benarkah? berarti mereka kembar dong? Kaito Shion dan Akaito Shion? setelah dilihat-lihat pun mereka terlihat mirip. kau dengar darimana Neru?" Tanya penggosip berambut **honey blonde** satunya dengan pita putih besar yang diikatkan di rambutnya-atau kepalanya-? entahlah, lupakan saja. "eh? aku tidak sengaja melihat arsip di meja bos dan yah begitu, kau tak percaya padaku Rin? aku kan tidak kudet seperti Gakupo san!" jawab anak berambut blonde yang lagi satu yang memiliki nama Akita Neru itu. dan Gakupo adalah seorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang diikatkan layaknya seorang perempuan. kudet? oh Gakupo adalah salah satu karyawan paling kepo sedunia, entahlah yang lain saja sampai heran. ya masa dia ga punya tv di rumah? yang benar saja, maka dari itu dia itu kudet, dan oh dia itu mesum dan maniak terong. Gakupo pernah hampir mencium Rin karena saudara kembar Rin yang iseng atau bagaimana salah membeli **shampoo. **harusnya dia membeli shampoo dengan aroma jeruk, tp dia malah membeli yang beraroma terong. bodoh ya? /dicekeklensamagakupo/

Kaito yang masih menguping semakin tercenggang-cenggang, apa dia barusan salah dengar? atau mungkin kupingnya kotor karena sebulan gak dibersiin jadinya susah denger? /heh/ Kaito langsung menghampiri Neru dan Rin. "Apa yang kau katakan itu benar sepenuhnya Neru?" tanya Kaito ragu. Neru hanya mengangguk "masa kau tak tahu saudara sendiri Kai? tidak mungkin ada orang asing mempunyai marga yang sama bukan? lagian muka kalian mirip kok~" Jawab Neru polos. Kaito hanya terdiam, "kalau begitu Aku dan Rin duluan ya, kerjaan numpuk nih, daah~" Pamit Neru sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Kaito masih terdiam bingung. mana mungkin akaito adalah saudaranya? mereka kan beda derajat? Akaito yang orang sugih punya mobil ferrary, lamborgini, hummer, dll /buset/ sedangkan kaito yang tinggal di gubuk reot dengan utang es krim bejibun belum juga utang sama tukang becak ter- eh salah. tinggal di apartemen dengan hutang numpuk. apartemen pun itu masih ngutang. mana mungkin? itu bagaikan langit dan bumi.

* * *

Jengjengjeng apakah yang terjadi dengan Kaito? Apakah Akaito benar-benar saudaranya? atau hanya kebetulan nama saja? kita lihat setelah yang satu ini! /?/

Author : huehuehuehuehue maap lawak garing ;; tapi nanti saya kasih (kalo bisa) yang lucu *^* FF ternista ini yaoloh saya makasi banget buat ce Karen hahahahaha ide buat ff ini cting! langsung muncul di otak 8'D hahahaha Mind for RnR pls?


End file.
